Homecoming, And Then There Were 10,000
HOMECOMING: And Then There Were 10,000 Months have passed since Ben Tennyson's defeat of Vilgax. However, during the battle, Ben's secret has been revealed all throughout the world. Bellwood has now been renamed "Omnitrix City" after him, aliens from different worlds started to come to Earth to begin a new life, and the Plumbers, SACT, the Galactic Enforcers, and other alien-fighting teams have also been revealed to the world and recently allied to form a safer planet, should Vilgax ever return. Ben, as Jetray, flies to Mr. Smoothie. Looking down, Jetray sees many aliens and humans waving at him. Smiling, he claims, "I don't know why I never revealed my secret years ago! This is the life!" As he approaches Mr. Smoothie, Ben transforms to XLR8 and rushes, where he meets Gwen. "Hey, guys!" says XLR8 as he transforms back to human. "What was so important that I had to--- WHOA!" Just as Ben was about to complete his sentence, Kevin plummeted to him and they both hit the wall. "Tennyson? Finally! And to think we were gonna fight Animo and Volkanus BY OURSELVES!" "Calm down, Kevin!" "Calm down? How can I---" Kevin was interrupted as an explosion took place. The Mr. Smoothie robot next to them crumbles into pieces. Out of the debris and smoke came out...Dr. Animo and Vulkanus. "Ben Tennyson, do you really think you could send us to the Null Void and expect us not to escape?" Without a thought, Kevin shapeshifted his other hand to a mace and tried punching Dr. Animo, but the doctor simply dodges it and kicks Kevin away. Gwen immediately runs to Kevin. "You okay, Kev?" "With all these dents in my body, what do you think?" "Ben! You're here! Animo and Vulkanus attacked the city and where were you?" Ben, trying not to get on his cousin's bad side, quickly states, "Homework! You know I stink at physics...Anyway..." Ben activates the Omnitrix. He selects a hologram and slaps it. TRANSFORMATION: Ben's eyes glow green and fuse into one, hands become pink, skin becomes purple, diamonds pop out of body and cover it, body becomes a more muscular shape "CHROMASTONE! What do you want from us, Animo, Vulkanus? You'll just get sent to the Null Void anyway!" Animo chuckles. Vulkanus exclaims, "After that incident, I thought I might need some help this time so we've brought a few pets for you to play with." He activates some sort of Level 5 technology and a portal appears behind Chromastone. Many Null Guardians and other creatures come out, but they look different. "I gave Animo with the tech he needed in return for being released and we mutated the Nullvoiders." "Well, I've fought Animo's mutants and the Nullvoiders before, and considering how much stronger I've gotten, this'll be a piece'a'cake." Chromastone shoots many lasers at Animo but he simply shrugs it off. "Whoah. You've been taking vitamins, haven't you, Doc?" Then he runs and punches the snot out of Dr. Animo. "The Null Void creatures aren't the only one who got a treat!" Dr. Animo blocks Chromastone's punches and headbutts him with his Kormite-enhanced strength. Meanwhile, Vulkanus and the mutants are dealing with Gwen and Kevin. Kevin punches the mutants but they dodge it and lift Kevin into the air and drop him in the Mr. Smoothie booth. Gwen shoots mana blasts at them but one of them sprays some goop to her face. The creatures try to attack her but then the slime glows pink and explodes in their faces. Gwen makes five mana ropes that wrap around the mutants. "I don't think I can hold them long enough!" she says, struggling to keep the creatures still. Vulkanus appears next to Gwen. "You don't have to!" He hits Gwen, causing her to stop the mana ropes and knocking her out. "Ugh!" In unison, Chromastone and Kevin gasp. "GWEN!" While Chromastone's distracted, Animo punches him even more. Kevin steps in and kicks Vulkanus' face. "That was for Gwen!" He brutally beats up Vulkanus, even damaging his suit. Electricity started to crackle. "Oh, blitzap..." mumbles Vulkanus. "Um, what's gonna happen?" BOOM! Meanwhile... "HUMONGOUSAUR!" Humongousaur grows 60 feet and jumps on Animo, causing a devastating shockwave. When the smoke clears, Animo comes out. Though he's hurt, he's still able to survive. "I've designed...*Ugh!*...my body to withstand all of your attacks and counter-act them...*ugh.*" Animo jumps on Humongousaur's back and twists his neck. "Aarrgh!" cries Humoungousaur. Humongousaur presses the Omnitrix symbol and becomes... "ECHO ECHO! *screams at Animo's face*" Animo gets knocked back by a few feet. The Echo Echo clones run and jump on to the original Echo Echo and he slams the Omnitrix symbol and transforms to Jetray. "JET---" Jetray gets punched to the wall. He slowsly murmurs "Ray..." Animo stands in front of Jetray, laughing. "This is starting to get really easy!" As he was about to deliver one final punch, he gets shocked by Jetray's lasers. "There's nothing like a day with a barrage of neuroshock rays!" He then flies up and transforms to Spidermonkey and delivers countless punches to Animo's face. After a few more punches, Spidermonkey starts to turn green and melt. A UFO-like device appears and picks it up. "GOOP!" He wraps around Animo's body and lifts him the air, where he crushes him and drops him. Animo's eyes open but he doesn't see Goop anymore...he sees... "BRAINSTORM!" And the next thing he knows is he's struck with lightning. "Oh, I apologize sincerely, my dear chap. Must I make up for this error on my part? Perhaps a little ice vapor would cool you off?...BIG CHILL!" Big Chill freezes the doctor's body. "No! No! I will have my vengeance. Mark my words!" Animo shouts. "Yeah. That's what they all say." Big Chill turns back to human and runs to Gwen and Kevin. Gwen wakes up in Kevin's arms and gets up. "Gwen, you ok?" "I can bear with it but only for a little while. What happened to Animo?" "He's still here." Kevin gets up and looks for Vulkanus. "Yeah, that's cool but it looks like Vulkanus' gone." Gwen uses her mana to get Vulkanus' portal machine. "Doesn't matter. I can use my mana to create a portal to the Null Void using Vulkanus' portal machine." Later, at the Plumber's Base "Nice job, out there, kids. Animo's in the Null Void now and Vulkanus is no threat to anyone right now whatsoever." says Grandpa Max, while eating a new combo of earthworms and sheep bladder. Kevin angrily exclaims, "Well, had Ben came sooner Gwen wouldn't get hurt!" Ben defends himself. "I had homework! I was with Julie studying physics for the..uh...physics test tomorrow." A voice says, "There is no physics test tomorrow." It was a young, short-haired Japanese girl. "Julie? What are you doing here?" "I heard that Gwen was hurt and I came here to see her. And it seems like you're the reason she's hurt." "What? No, not me." Angry again, Kevin shouts. "Yes, you! Aargh! I'm tired of this. First I'm transformed into this...this...mutant body, by you, we almost got killed in a lot of our battles, because of you, and now Gwen's hurt...and it's all your fault!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, Kevin. Those did not happen because of me." "Yes, they did! I'm so sick of that cocky, arrogant, and obnoxious attitude of yours. I'm going to the hospital where Gwen is and you aren't." Julie touches Ben's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Ben. Kevin, wait for me!" "Huh...It was NOT my fault." Meanwhile, in an abandoned and wrecked space station in the moon, a mysterious figure is watching our hero. "Well, well, well...It seems that Tennyson is having problems of his own." The mysterious figure switches the channel and sees Kevin. "Perhaps he could lead us to him." In the hospital, Kevin and Julie anxiously wait for Gwen to be okay. "Hmph. Stupid Ben...Everything that's ever happened to me was all because of him. I would've been better off on that subway." says Kevin. "If you didn't meet Ben, you would never have met Gwen, would you?" replies Julie. "That's probably the only reason I even hang out with him right now." Clenching his fists, Kevin punches the wall, making a hole into it. "Oh, whatever. I'm out of here." As Kevin goes out, a man in a coat approaches him. Kevin, hearing a raspy breathing from behind, turns his head. POW! Back at the Plumber's base, Gwen has recovered after two days. Ben drops his smoothie and gets up to hug Gwen. "Gwen, you're all right! Where's Kevin?" Gwen, still a little dizzy, "Kevin? I don't know. I never saw him, just Julie." "What? Julie, where is he?" Julie says that he left days ago and never came back. The team is puzzled and Ben asks Gwen try and track him. "Ok, I got him. He's at the city and he's attacking it?" "Umm, okay, I've known Kevin for a very short tme but he would never do that." says a confused Julie. At Omnitrix City... "Kevin? You're human again?" Ben asks in shock. "Yeah, I had to sacrifice something though." "What? Alien tech?" "No, your life." He punches Ben presses the two buttons on the Omnitrix, the face pops up, and he slams it. TRANSFORMATION: Muscles enlarge, vines pop out of Omnitrix and covers his body, becomes taller and more muscular, Omnitrix symbol pops out "SWAMPFIRE! Kevin, stop what you're doing!" "Why should I, Tennyson?" Kevin absorbs electricity from a light pole and shoots Swampfire with electricity from his eyes. "Whoa, he hasn't done that sine we were kids!" He shoots fire at Kevin, but Kevin absorbs the titanium building walls and is unaffected. Kevin then runs and punches Swampfire. Swampfire throws seeds at him, which grow and wrap around Kevin. Kevin easily breaks free and throws a bus at Swampfire. Swampfire gets squashed but regenerates. He shoots more fireballs at Kevin but Kevin shapeshifts Category:Episodes